In the past imaginative people have utilized various room arrangements for residential situations. In certain arrangements, furniture is placed angularly with respect to the walls or corners, rather than parallel or perpendicular thereto. In the case of bedrooms or dormitory rooms, however, the placement of a bed extending angularly from a corner presents a large wasted space behind the headboard.
The problem with the configuration as described pertains to the headboard. When an interior decorator or consumer determines that the bed ensemble should be situated in the corner of a room, facing outward at 45 degrees from the adjacent walls, there is a wasted space behind the headboard, specifically an empty triangle of space from the floor to the ceiling.
It is well known throughout the furniture industry that a headboard is a common and integral item in most bedroom furniture ensembles, whether or not it matches the other pieces of furniture in the room. The headboard typically receives a bed frame, which supports a mattress, box spring or the like. The headboard often is connected to a footboard of similar aesthetic design by way of side rails which support the mattress configuration. Most commercial headboards and/or footboards are slotted or have openings to accommodate either of these methods of mattress support. The headboard is most often designed purely as a decorative transition between the bed and the flat, unadorned wall space above the head of the bed. The footboard is typically a design of little purpose than to follow the aesthetics of the headboard, thereby creating a sculptured design to the entire bed configuration. Generally, however, both the headboard and the footboard have little functional purpose, and rarely provide any storage capacity.
Another problem occurs when placing a headboard and mattress in the corner of a room. In a typical arrangement nightstands, night tables, bedside tables, or the like, accompany a bed, on one or both sides of the headboard. Previously, bedside tables have commonly been square or rectangular, and may or may not include storage capability. A headboard and mattress configuration placed in a corner does not provide a proper configuration for rectangular night tables as previously known, as the resulting floor space on either side of the corner configuration is triangular in shape.
These and other situations are addressed by the present invention.